Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 7!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! We're back on our last episode! So, Frodo drops in for a visit, Zeck and Gold go on a date, Ash throws Skittles at Red, the crew dresses up as Tweety Bird, and more! Enjoy the last ep of Pokemon ToD with Zeck aand JJ. It's been a fun ride, but it's about to come to an end. Or... is it? Read and find out! Your kick butt cowgirls, Zeck and JJ.


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 7.

JJ: We're SORRY! (Sobs)

Zeck: We had a belt test coming up-it was for our second degree brown belt-and we didn't have time to write! Only practice! Sorry!

JJ: (Takes deep breath, smiles) We PASSED, YAY! But, no excuses. We weren't very responsible...

JJ and Zeck: We're sorry.

Zeck: We don't own Pokemon.

JJ: We're starting already? Okay. Oh! Just to let y'all know, We're writing a new series that's all about the war, okay?

Zeck: Yep, the title's gonna be 'The War Of The PokeVerse.' Get it, Pokemon Universe?

JJ: On with the show!  
* * *

Zeck, Mysteria, Jeremy and the gang where at the studio when the lights went out.

"Not again!" Zeck groaned.

"Ljsddhvbajkshbvdkajdhbvkjadh bdfvkuadbvdhvb!" Said Green.

"What?" Bue asked.

Green said, "I said, 'This is totally crazy like, what the heck?'"

Blue rolled his eyes, "so like, now what? No show, the electricity went out."

Zeck screamed, "camping!"

(Twenty Minutes Later)

The crew had set up tents outside of Pallet, in the woods.

"Just like old times." Said Mysteria.

Ash nodded, "before you became Champion and I left and stuff."

Mysteria looked up at the sky, as if remembering. "Yeah. . ."

Gold said, "truth or dare time!"

The gang decided to go change into their Pj's first, so the girls went into their tent and the boys theirs.

While the girls where changing, somebody threw a pillow at Mysteria.

"Okay, who threw that?" The angry Champion/Spy/TV Star asked.

Zeck, the Unova Hero/TV Dancer/TV Star rose her hand.

Soon, the girls were in a pillow flying, high pitched screaming, feather raining war.

When everything had calmed down, the girls stepped outside.

" 'Bout time!" Ash and Red exclaimed, "it sounded like a woman's war in there!"

Blue smirked, "probably was."

Green stuck her tongue out at him, "my cousin is a jerk."

"And an idiot." Zeck said.

"And a self absorbed maniac," Lady added.

"A selfish pig." Misty put in.

"A stupid, ugly donkey," Mysteria laughed.

"A dumb nuisance." Yellow proclaimed.

"Dreamy." Leaf said, and everyone stared. "What? He is!" Leaf insisted.

"No, man. No." Mysteria and Zeck shook their heads.

"Omigawd!" Lady suddenly shreaked.

"What?" Dia asked, jumping up.

"I chipped a nail!"

Everyone groaned.

"DARE TIME." Zeck said, and everyone sat down around the warm fire, full moon shining down on them.

In the moonlight, with the gang's backa to the moon, they looked mysterious... like the heroes they were.

Mysteria read from a card, "our favorite polar bear says: dare for Leaf. Go up to a random guy and kick him were the sun don't shine. Then run away screaming 'NO MORE BABIES FOR YOU!'" Mysteria said, glancing at her.

Leaf grinned evily. "My pleasure."

She then walked up to an unfortuante dude going on a hike, and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, sir," she said, "can I show you something?"

"Why, go right ahead, darling." The man said.

"Okay... I hope you're wearing a cup, 'cause my kicks are strong." She then proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the you-know-what, and then ran into the woods screaming, "NO MORE KIDDOS FOR YOU!"

The man doubled over in pain, and everyone looked at Blue.

"Your girlfriend is crazy." Mysteria said.

"Delusional." Jeremy agreed.

"A bona fide nut job." Zeck laughed.

"Lunatic." Gold said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, Leaf burst into the clearing, eyes wide, hair messy, and smile crazy.

"OOOH, OOO AH! AAAH, EEEEH!" She said, which in Cavegirl talk means: "I will take boy with blue!"

Mysteria seemed ready to kick her, and Zeck screamed, "It's Leaf's twin sis! Everyone RUN!"

Suddenly, the real Leaf came up behind the fake one and said, "Anastasia, you go back to the Mad House this instant! You know you can't go camping! The Goatman lives in these woods!"

Anastasia hung her head, and slowly walked to an old rusted bike, she rode away, her hair blowing in a breeze.

"Continuing on... our polar bear also says: dare for Ash, you must throw Skittles at Red's face everytime he talks and scream "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" So, yeah. Yellow, you must draw a beard on your face." Zeck read.

Ash grinned, grabbing Skittles fom his back pocket.

"Ash, why do you have Skittles in your pocket?" Lady asked.

Ash threw Skittles at her, and screamed, "Taste the rainbow!"

Lady squealed and said, "you only throw them at Red, you stupid idiot!"

"Wait! That's not fair-" Red said, and Ash threw some Skittles.

Yellow grabbed a Sharpie, and got to work.

"All right, Blue, you've gotta beat a Rhyperior in a sumo match!" Mysteria said.

"Oooh, burn." Red said.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Ash said.

Red ate the Skittles, "The rainbow tastes like... Poke food?"

Ash threw Skittles and then said, "I was making Pikachu's a few minutes ago."

"Wait, how do you know what Poke Food tastes like?" Silver asked.

Red smiled, zipped his lips (literally) and threw away the key, causing Yellow to go look for it, fake beard making her look like a crazy old bat.

Blue was trying to beat the Rhyperior, but to no avail.

He was squashed.

Suddenly, a little dude with blue eyes and big, hairy feet showed up in a clearing.

"Who the _ are you?" Silver asked, getting a threatening look from Mysteria.

The guy looked at them, and Mysteria suddenly knew. "Frodo Baggins?" She asked, and the guy looked at her, recognition triggering in his deep, intense eyes.

"Mysteria?" He asked, his hand roaming to his chest, and old habbit that both knew all to well.

"FRODO BAGGINS YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" A voice called, and Zeck recognized it as Gimli's.

"Why the heck is Gimli calling you like he wants to kill you?" Zeck asked.

Frodo smiled, looking at the gang, eyes finding Mysteria's when he said, "you'll find out soon enough."

He then ran into a tent.

Gimli came running into the clearing, "Any of you yong'uns seen a hobbit, by any meer chance?"

It took all of Zeck and Mysteria's strength not to laugh. Gimli was beard less. Only a red pimple the size of his axe laid on his chin.

"Nope. Not here." Mysteria said.

Gimli walked away.

Frodo walked out, and in the distance, they heard a faint, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

They all looked at Frodo in question.

"Gimli must've found Gandalf's house. No one goes in there except in invitation." Frodo exclaimed.

He sat down in-between Zeck and Mysteria, knocking both Jeremy and Gold of the log.

The two boys grumbled angrily, "I hate hobbits."

An Elf burst through the trees, and his eyes landed on Mysteria, "M-Mysteria?"

Mysteria looked at the ground. "Oh, crap."

All of a sudden, Gandalf called, "MEMBERS OF THE FELLOWSHIP, COME, JOIN ME NOW FOR TEA! I HAVE SOME CHEESEBURGERS TOO!"

Aragorn came through, gave one glance at Frodo talking to Zeck, Gold and Jeremy on the gound, Legolas and Mysteria staring, and pulled the Elf by the ear, calling behind him, "Frodo, come along."

Legolas complained, "ow, ow, ow, OW! No, do NOT PULL THE HAIR!" Another scream filled the air.

Frodo obeyed and waved good-bye.

The Fellowship disappeared.

"What. The. Heck." Misty asked.

Mysteria smiled, looking longingly at the place were Legolas had disappeared.

Zeck shrugged. "I miss those days..."

The crew gave up asking questions.

"Um... I'm goin' to bed." Gold announced, and everyone agreed that it was late.

(In the girl's tent...)

"OMG, I'm still not tired." Green said.

"Hey! Zeck! I dare you to go into the boy's tent, and kiss Gold." Leaf squealed, while helping Yellow clean of her beard.

Zeck shrugged, "sure..."

(In The Boy's Tent...)

"ASH KETCHUM STOP!" Red screamec as another load of Skittles landed in his face.

"I. Want. To. Sleep." Blue, Silver, and Jeremy said, at the same time. But, with the other boys playing the radio so loud, sleep was impossible.

Suddenly, Zeck burst into the room.

She marched up to Gold, slapped him, then kissed him on the lip. "I hope that made you feel better." She grumbled.

The she marched out of the tent.

All the boys stared at Gold, who smiled slightly.

"Good night, my friends." He said, and grabbed the radio, smashing it on the ground.

All the boys agreed it was time for bed.

(The Next Morning.)

"Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! Kachu!" Mysteria's Pikachu said to her the next morning.

"Hmmm, I see..." She whispered.

"What's up?" Zeck and Yellow asked, flipping pancakes.

"The sky." Mysteria smirked.

"Enough of that. What'd Pikachu say?" Yellow asked, for she had been out of earshot.

"Oh. He said, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! Kachu!" Mysteria grinned.

The two girls gave up.

"Okay everyone! Breakfast is up with a side of Truth Or Dare!" Zeck announced.

"What's up with her and Truth Or Dare?" Jeremy whispered to Mysteria.

"Don't ask."

"All right! More dares from... koolkatblaze!" Mysteria read. " 'Gold, I dare you to go out on a date with Zeck! Red, Ash, Misty, and Mysteria, you must go on get cookies!'" Here, Mysteria looked up and said, "were the heck are we gonna find cookies in a forest?"

Zeck continued reading, "'Blue, dress as Miniccino and sing 'Domino' by Jessie J to Mysteria! Zeck, dress as a Liepard and sing 'Till The World Ends' by Britney Spears. Everyone else must dress as Tweety Bird and sing 'Tik Tok' then talk like that loveable yellow bird for the rest of the day.'"

Zeck groaned and disappeared.

Blue did the same.

Mysteria, Ash, Red, and Misty all went into the forest in search of cookies.

Green, Leaf, Silver, Gold, Dia, and Lady were left happily eating their pancakes.

A few minutes later, Zeck and Blue came back and sat down, grumbling words that would have earned them a Thunder Shock from Mysteria's Zapdos.

About an hour later, Ash, Red, Misty and Mysteria came back into the clearing, holding a box of cookies.

Behind them, a voice was shouting, "MYSTERIA JENNY JUANEZ! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GIVE ME MY COOKIES BACK OR I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO STONE LIKE THE SUN DID TO THOSE GOBLINS!"

Gandalf burst through the clearing, and Mysteria and the wizard looked at each other, eyes narrowed, staring.

"What're they doing?" Jeremy asked Zeck.

"It's, it's the l-legendary staring contest!" A voice said behind the two.

"Shut up, Legolas. Let's go, Mysteria!" Aragorn cheered, pulling the Elf's ear.

"Why are you cheering for Mysteria? She stole our cookies!" Pippin cried.

"Pssh!" Aragorn smiled, "I thank her, for everyone knows a wizard's cooking is horrible."

"What about deserts?" Merry challenged.

"Bah! Worse then cow manure." Gimli laughed, holding a bald Frodo by the head.

"Got him back, I see." Zeck chuckled.

Back with Gandalf and Mysteria, the two were going head to head.

"You will never win, my dear." Gandalf said.

"If I will not win, then you shall fall with me." Mysteria retorted, and tackled the wizard to the ground.

He fell, and blinked. "Hah! You, LOSE." Mysteria laughed.

Gandalf looked appalled. "You cheated!"

This got them fighting, words flying, chants sceaming, pokemon moves flaring.

Finally, Legolas and Jeremy restrained Mysteria, and Aragorn and Zeck grabbed hold of Gandalf.

"Let. Me. Go! You fools! Let me teach this wizard to be humble!" Mysteria screeched.

Legolas shook his head. "No."

Across the cearing, Gandalf was shouting, "You two royals are nothing but fools! Let me go, this instant!"

The Fellowship walked off, and everyone sat down.

"All right, Zeck, aren't you gonna do something?" Gold asked.

Zeck grumbled something, and began.

When the song ended, she went into her tent.

Gold was on his phone. "Dang, I posted it ont five minutes ago and aready one thousand views!"

Blue stood up, and sung his song way off key.

Mysteria seemed to enjoy his embarassment, and began recording.

Gold and Zeck disappeared, and the rest of the crew went to change.

When they came back, they looked like Tweety Bird.

"What now, you guyth?" Red asked.

"It'th lunch time." Mysteria commented.

"Yeth, it ith." Yellow smiled, and waddled into the kitchen.

The retht-er, rest, of the gang sat down and played Uno.

"Well, I gueth we should sing that song." Jeremy shrugged.

They sung it, and Yellow fell over Red, who knocked into Blue, who in turn pushed Leaf, who landed on top of Lady, who tripped over Dia, who screamed, causing Misty to jump and push Ash, who fell on top of Silver, who stumbled into Green, who grabbed Jeremy, causing him to fall as well, and he grasped for Mysteria, who jumped away just in time to avoid falling.

Mysteria pulled her costume off, grabbed her shades, a drink, some chips and salsa, sat down on a hammock, and ate them, watching as her friends tried to get up.

"My friends are so clumsy." She smirked.

(With Zeck and Gold)

Zeck watched as Gold attempted to beat a magikarp at a swimming race.

"You won't win!" She warned, smiling.

"So? This... is... fun!" He called back, in between breaths.

Zeck shook her head, and listenned to the rustling of the trees.

She listenned to their voices, speaking about people.

Speaking about her and Gold.

"Ah, young love." One Oak tree said.

"How beautiful and innocent, is it not?" Said an Orange tree.

"Ah, yes. So... lovely and... free..." Agreed a wise looking Elm.

Zeck smiled, wondering how many other times they would have like this.

Simply having fun, enjoying time with Gold.

Now, Gold sat next to her, and Zeck handed him a towel.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at the girl.

"No problem."

They sat in silence for th rest of the evening, watching the sun sink lower into the sky, framed by clouds.

A night that should be caught on camera.

Zeck and Gold watched the stars together, under the protection of the trees.

And the trees watched them in a happy silence.

(Back At Camp)

It was late when a letter came for the gang. Mysteria read it aloud.

"My dear friends.  
It is my deepest regret to say that the Poke Dare! studio is closing down, due to money loss.  
We hope this will not affect your lives in any way, we truly enjoyed working with you.  
Yours truly, Adrian Glasian, owner of the Poke Dare! studios."

The gang looked at each other, and knew that even if the show was over, their friendship would never fade.

The next morning, Zeck and Gold were told the news.

"Oh. Wow." Zeck and Gold said.

Mysteria looked up at the sky, and saw in the distance a bit of smoke rising up from the forest.

Three familiar words were spelled i the smoke.

S.O.S.

Mysteria's smile faded, and she put her shades on.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked her, and she motioned towards the smoke.

Jeremy turned pale, and Mysteria called out her Charizard.

"I'm coming, too." Zeck said.p, for she had seen the smoke too.

"So are we. All of us." Silver added, and everyone nodded.

Zeck called out Zekrom, and Gold rode with her.

Ash and Misty rode on Ash's Charizard, Silver called out a pokemon for he and Green to ride.

Blue and Lady did the same.

Red and Yellow packed up, called out a pokemon, and followed.

From a distance, they looked like a V.

And, as we all know, V stands for Victory.

The sun set behind them, and the fourteen friends looked like heroes.

And as we all know, they were.

0o0

Okay, so what'd you think of our last Pokemon Truth Or Dare book?

The continuation will be the book, 'The War Of The PokeVerse.'

Me and Zeck hope you all enjoyed reading our ToD's.

We loved writing them.

Special thanks to cr1o5thepolarbear, for always reading and acknowledging. And for all those epic dares!

Thank you, koolkatblaze for the dares, and for everyone else who gave dares! You guys rock!

So, yeah. We love y'all. OBTW, we might be on YouTube! PM me if you wanna find out hich video we might be in.

So, yeah. We can't wait to write our next book. Ideas are great.

Bye! :-).


End file.
